La Princesa y el Mendigo
by Tsuki Kurai
Summary: Universo alterno.Kagome,Sango y Kykio son hermanas, las cuales pertenecen a la realeza.Su padre,el Rey,es muy estricto con ella pero apesar de eso las quiere mucho. Un dia de compras Kagome descubre a un ladron,que hace que ella lo persiga y entonces...
1. Capítulo 1

_En este fic es un universo alterno, todo pasa, y cambie lo de la serie por completo a ecepcion de sus nombres._

_N.A: Lo k piensan los personajes estará encerrado en _

_Y las aclaraciones en ( )._

_Dejen RR…Grax!_

**Mis pequeñas princesas.**

Hace mucho tiempo en un país muy lejano, vivía una princesa cuyo nombre era Kagome.

Tenía un largo cabello color negro que le llegaba a la cintura, una piel clara acompañada por unos ojos azules cautivadores. Sin duda era la princesa más hermosa del reino.

A sus solo 15 años era muy inteligente y tenia una capacidad increíble.

Lo mas bello según todas las personas de su alrededor era su corazón. Un corazón sin maldad alguna, lleno de amor, un corazón lleno de humildad y gentileza.

Esta hermosa princesita tenía dos hermanas mayores: Una de ellas se llamaba Sango; que aunque era hermosa, su belleza no se podía comparar con la de su hermana menor. Esta era alta, igual que sus hermanas, un cabello color azabache por los hombros y tenia solo 17 años de edad. Era amable y tenía un corazón de oro. Aunque estas dos se parecían mucho eran todo lo contrario a su hermana Kykio que era la mayor con 18 años de edad.

Kykio era una muchacha hermosa pero su corazón estaba lleno de maldad y envidia a sus hermanas, especialmente a Kagome. Nadie sabia el porque de la envidia de Kykio. Unos dicen que fue porque su padre nunca le brindo el mismo afecto que a sus hermanas, otros dicen que fue por la muerte de su madre (Y es que la madre de ellas, había muerto hace varios años). Pero en realidad no era eso…A Kykio no le importaba el afecto de su padre, solo era una egoísta que quería que su hermana Kagome desapareciera para siempre.

-Estupida Kagome…Como te odio! Tu siempre te tienes que ganar la atención de todas las personas, porque supuestamente eres hermosa, pero no comprendo, yo soy mas bella que tu…Todos los hombres babean por tenerte y… yo, aquí , esperando que uno se fije en mi…Que rabia me da! Como deseo que puedas morirte en este mismo instante, y desaparecer de la vida de todos para siempre. Decía Kykio encerrada en su cuarto, llena de coraje y odio hacia su hermana.

-Señorita. Kykio! Puedo pasar? Una Sra. de bastante edad, baja estatura, con su sonrisa de optimismo como siempre, llamada Kaede, tocó la puerta.

Kaede era la nana de las princesas desde que ellas eran muy pequeñas. Había trabajado en ese castillo por más de 30 años. Era muy servicial, y colaboradora. A las tres princesas las quería por igual, pero con la que se llevaba mejor era Kagome.

-Que quieres ahora, Kaede?

-Es que su padre la esta llamando, quiere hablar con sus tres queridas niñas que están creciendo tan de pronto…Aun no me puedo creer como pasa el tiempo…

-Kaede! Salgo en un momento, Ahora cállate y deja de hablar estupideces, me tienes cansada con lo mismo!

-Si Señorita. Pobre Kykio, porque será que su corazón esta tan lleno de maldad? Se preguntaba la anciana mientras la sonrisa de su cara cambiaba por completo.

-Nana Kaede…Que te pasa? Preguntaba Kagome que venia del jardín con un gran ramo de rosas para ponerlas en la mesa. Es que Kagome era fanática de las rosas, y más de las que su madre había plantado cuando estaba viva, que era un rosal lleno de rosas rojas, en el cual Kagome dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo y las trataba con mucho amor.

-Nada, pequeña…Tu padre quiere hablar con ustedes, ve al salón y de paso avísale a Sango.

-Si, nana, pero prométeme que no veré esa carita de tristeza en ti, nunca mas…por favor…

-Claro, pequeña…. Ahora date prisa, no quisiera que su padre se molestara, sabes que no le gusta la impuntualidad.

-Si!. Kagome se dirigió al salón, no sin antes darle un gran beso a su nana, es que desde que nació nunca vio a su madre, y Kaede la había cuidado y le había tomado mucho cariño a su pequeña Kami. (Es el nombre por el cual Kaede llama a Kagome de cariño)

Cuando Kagome llego al salón , ya su hermana Sango se encontraba allí, hablando con su padre.

-Ya llegue! Díganos padre, que nos quieres decir? Pregunto Kagome con una cara de gran felicidad y curiosidad a la vez.

-Si papi, porfa dinos.

-Mis niñas, siempre de impacientes. Dijo el padre con una gran carcajada. Pero no se apresuren, todavía falta su hermana.

-Dígame Sr. Higurashi. Decía Kykio entrando al gran salón con una cara no muy amigable.

-Kykio! Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre, soy tu padre, me debes llamar como tal…pero olvídalo, no quiero discutir contigo, por lo menos hoy no.

-Como sea! Kykio se sentó en el sofá esperando salir cuanto antes de su padre.

-Hijas mías, saben que mi estado de salud no es muy estable y en cualquier momento puedo fallecer, y ustedes se van a quedar solas en este gran castillo, pero eso no significa que las voy a dejar solas, porque saben que siempre mi amor permanecerá con ustedes .Como ya saben, una de ustedes se quedara en el trono con su futuro esposo, que pasará a hacer el rey y saben también que no quiero ningún holgazán con ustedes y quiero que él sea de una familia importante.

-Papa! Dijo Kagome un poco exaltada. Tu mismo nos habías inculcado desde muy pequeñas que el amor es lo importante, lo demás no importa.

-Si, hija mía, lo se. Pero no quiero que sufran y se los digo por su bien.

-Como quiera! Ya me puedo largar de aquí? Dijo Kykio con una cara de inconformidad, ya que ni se quería imaginar ver a una de sus hermanas en el trono, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para llegar a el.

Salio del salón, con la misma cara de odiosidad que tenia al llegar y se retiro soltando una carcajada de maldad, como si se trajera algo entre manos.

-Por que es así conmigo? Pregunto su padre que se sentía muy mal, porque desde pequeño su hija Kykio lo había rechazado y no solo a el, sino a toda la familia.

-Papi, no te preocupes, te prometo hablar con ella, no es justo que se comporte contigo de esa manera… Decía Kagome con una cara de tristeza, ya que no le gustaba ver a su padre sentirse mal y menos por una de ellas.

-Si, padre, No te preocupes…Sango abrazo a su padre al mismo tiempo que Kagome.

-Hijas mías, las quiero mucho y aunque me muera eso nunca, nunca cambiara.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto muy contenta ya que era el día de compras y le encantaba ir con su nana a comprar flores para su hermoso jardín, pero antes de eso, sabia que tenia que hacer algo mas, debía de hablar con su hermana mayor Kykio, con respecto al día anterior.

-Kykio! Estas ahí? Kagome toco la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Kagome? Que haces aquí? Lárgate! No te quiero ver! No soporto verte, es que acaso no lo entiendes? Te odio con toda mi alma y siempre te odiare.

-Kykio, no vine a hablar de nosotras, vine hablar de nuestro padre, que por tu culpa ahora se siente muy triste

-Sabes muy bien que ese viejo decrepito no me importa! Grito Kykio abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo que el mismo padre que no se encontraba muy lejos del lujoso pasillo de la gran mansión, lo escuchara.

-Que? …O.O

-Si, ya lo sabes! Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto y lárgate de mi vida PARA SIEMPRE!

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…Esa era su hermana? Sin decir ni una sola palabra no tuvo mas remedio que dar media vuelta e irse de ese lugar, estaba en shock.

Cuando llego a su habitación lo único que observo fue ese retrato familiar en donde todos estaban con una cara muy sonriente, llenos de felicidad, abrazados como una familia, pero la única que estaba fuera de lugar era Kykio…Su hermana.

Su nana, al pasar por su habitación, oyó sus llantos y decidió entrar…

-Kagome? Que te pasa?

-Nana Kaede…Por que mi hermana es así?

-Kami, algún día te darás cuenta de muchas cosas, que solo con el tiempo se descubrirán, pero te aseguro que este no es el momento adecuado.

-Pero de que….

-Shhh…Ahora por que no bajamos? Vamos a hacer las compras, además de paso compramos las hermosas rosas que vimos el día pasado.

-Si, nana. .

Bajaron las grandes y largas escaleras del castillo, y salieron de la casa.

Cuando se encontraban en las calles del reino, decidieron irse a una de las floristerías mas hermosas que pudieron notar. Entraron y Kagome no paro de oler y escoger cada rosa, ya que quería hacer un gran ramo para su padre, y porque no otro para Kykio?

-Si! Eso hare!Le haré un gran ramo de flores, para demostrarle que quiero ser su amiga y no quiero estar peleada con ella.

Luego de salir de la floristería, decidieron irse a comprar la despensa ( La comida ) de la mansión.

Cuando estaban escogiendo todas las verduras favoritas de Kagome para hacer una deliciosa sopa vegetariana... Kagome vio a un chico con pelo negro, un poco enflaquecido porque parecía que tenia varios días que no comía, pero aun así era muy atractivo, a pesar de que ella quedo deslumbrada con su físico, pudo notar cuando este, empezó a robarse unas cuantas frutas sin que nadie pudiera sospechar, entrándoselas en el bolsillo del pantalón, el cual le quedaba algo corto y estaba muy sucio.

-Que crees que haces? Pregunto Kagome sorprendida a aquel chico extraño.

El chico pensaba que nadie estaba mirándolo, pero al saber que fue descubierto se asusto y salio corriendo, seguido por Kagome.

-Espere! Vuelva aquí! Kagome corría lo mas que podía, tenia una gran curiosidad por saber quien era esa persona que la cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida, el chico por fin hablo…

-Que quieres? Llamar a la policía? Adelante, haz lo que quieras, pero creo que alguna vez tienes que ponerte en el lugar de nosotros, los que tienen que robar para poder comer, pero tú no, seguro debes ser la niña rica de mamá y papá…

-Cállate! No sigas! Ni me conoces para saber lo que estas diciendo y si te seguí hasta aquí fue tan solo para ayudarte. Toma…

Kagome le dio dinero y cuando el chico lo iba a tomar, el despreciadamente lo tiro al suelo…

-Que te pasa? No me gusta que me tengan lástima!

-No te tengo lástima!...Es que…

-Es que qué ? Pregunto el un poco molesto.

-Es que no se como explicarlo pero desde que te vi, sentí grandes deseos de conocerte y saber quien eres, se que suena raro y tonto a la vez…Pero perdóname, no debí perseguirte de esa manera.

-Olvídalo…Soy Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…Que lindo nombre.

-Y tu como te llamas?

-Me llamo Kagome.

-Y vives cerca de aquí?

-No, vivo en…en…Es mejor no decirle que soy hija del Sr. Higurashi, no quiero que piense que por ser una princesa debo ser odiosa y mal educada solo porque el es pobre Vivo, si….por aquí, aunque un poco mas lejos de por aquí. .

-Ah! Kagome, nunca había oído hablar de ti…Y cuantos años tienes?

-15 y tú?

-Tengo 18. Veo que traes varios ramos de rosas, se ven que te gustan mucho.

-Si, me encantan.

-Kami! Dice su nana mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba su protegida.

-Que haces aquí? Pregunto Kaede un poco disgustada.

-Quien es usted? Dijo Inuyasha

-Hola! Seguro eres un amigo de mi Kami, Soy Kaede, yo soy la nana de mi pequeña princesa.

-Que? O.o Eres princesa?

-Si, lo siento por haberte engañado es que…Decía Kagome muy sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Oh! Ya veo! Pero no te da motivos para engañarme.

-Si, lo siento, para remendar mi error, te invito a comer en mi hogar, por favor no me digas que no.

-Mmmm! Esta bien, en realidad tengo mucha hambre y tengo mucha curiosidad en visitar tu castillo.

-Pues entonces, vamos de camino hacia el castillo, seguro que el Sr. Higurashi debe estar muy impaciente, y de paso le presentamos a nuestro joven amigo. Dijo Kaede con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose al castillo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola! Este es la 2 parte de mi fic: Princesas enamoradas.

N.A: Lo k piensan los personajes estará encerrado en

Y las aclaraciones en ( ).

Dejen RR…Grax!

**Inuyasha, mi mejor amigo.**

Cuando estaban de regreso hacia el castillo, Inuyasha no podía parar de mirar a Kagome, era tan hermosa, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Kagome al principio no se percato ya que es un poco despistada, pero después la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha en ella…Era inevitable darse cuenta, además que Kagome estaba muy sonrojada.

-Bueno, Ya hemos llegado. Kami entra tu primero para que presentes al joven Inuyasha, yo tengo que llevar las compras a la cocina y poner estas flores en agua.

-Bueno, entremos…Dijo Kagome

-Si! Asintió Inuyasha, mientras caminaban por el grandioso jardín que estaba delante del castillo.

-Es hermoso! Dijo Inuyasha.

-Gracias…Ese rosal rojo que esta all� era de mi madre, lo plantó hace años y desde entonces lo he cuidado mucho, porque me traen tantos recuerdos…Pero, mejor vamos a entrar al castillo.

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron al castillo. Cuando Kagome abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con la mirada de su padre, que no era muy agradable que digamos…

-Me puede explicar jovencita por que llegas a estas horas?…Sabes que no me gusta mucho que andas demasiado tiempo en la calle, hay muchos ladrones o personas que pueden…

-Papa! El es Inuyasha, es un amigo que me encontré cuando mi nana y yo estábamos de compra.

-Inuyasha…Gusto en conocerlo joven, yo soy el padre de Kagome.

-Usted es el Sr. Higurashi ( Decía Inuyasha mientras se arrodillaba ante el rey ) . Había oído hablar de usted pero no de su hermosa princesa. No es por nada, pero déjeme decirle con todo respeto que tiene una hija preciosa….

Kagome se puso mas sonrojada que las veces anteriores.

El padre de Kagome no veía con muy buenos ojos al muchacho que su hija acababa de conocer, para el era un simple ladrón u otro más de esos que quieren sobrepasarse con las mujeres y aprovecharse del dinero de su hija.

-Pero Inuyasha, pasa.

-Wooow! Este castillo es enorme!

-Padre! Iré a llamar a mis hermanas para que vengan a conocer a Inuyasha.

-Si, hija, anda ve, yo me quedare con el invitado. Dijo el padre de Kagome mirando a Inuyasha de arriba abajo con una mirada de desprecio.

Inuyasha no es ningún tonto, y se percato inmediatamente de que no le había caído también al Sr. Higurashi pero a pesar de esto se decidió quedar en el castillo, ya que tenía mucha hambre y quería conocer a las demás hermanas de Kagome.

-Y ahora que…? Dijo Kykio quedándose totalmente estática al ver al joven invitado, porque desde el momento en que vio a Inuyasha se enamoro de el, no importándole si fuera pobre, algo la atrajo hacia el, y ese algo era tan fuerte para hacer lo que sea para poder conquistarlo. Desde entonces se hizo a la idea que Inuyasha era solo para ella y de nadie más.

Inuyasha, en cambio, le pareció que era bonita, pero no le ganaba a Kagome. Ella era una diosa comparada con Kykio.

Luego de bajar Kykio, bajo Sango otra que se quedo sorprendida por el físico de Inuyasha ya que era muy apuesto, pero ese "No era su tipo"

Una vez que bajaron todos, estaban reunidos en la sala del castillo, donde Kykio muy interesada empezaba a cuestionar a Inuyasha…

-Y dime…Cuantos años es que tienes?

-18

-Ah! Ya veo! Dijo Kykio con una sonrisa muy picara. .

-La comida esta servida, pueden pasar al comedor.

-Gracias, Kaede. Decía el Sr. Higurashi aun mirando con desprecio al invitado de su hija.

Una vez todos reunidos en el comedor, Kagome se sentó a un lado de Inuyasha y Kykio del otro. Kykio observaba la manera que Inuyasha veía a su hermana menor, y esto la hacia poner muy molesta, pero no quiso causar ningún berrinche.

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilos y en calma. Inuyasha se estaba comiendo la comida con desesperación (Es que ya hacia varias semanas que no comía). El padre no podía dejar de mirarlo con asco y desprecio a la vez, cuando Sango se dio cuenta, decidió que era mejor poner una conversación.

-Y dime Inuyasha, Como fue que conociste a Kami?

-Eh…

Inuyasha le daba vergüenza decir en la manera que conoció a Kagome, y no quería que pensaran mal de el, Pero aun así les dijo la verdad.

-En realidad me da mucha pena decirlo, pero nos conocimos a causa de un pequeño robo, es que necesitaba algo que comer, tenia mucha hambre…

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera seguir con su relato el padre de Kagome se levantó de la silla muy enojado.

-Mire, jovencito, no se donde es ni de donde vino, y créame que no me importa mucho si tenia hambre si o no pero en este castillo no se admiten ladrones, y sino llamo a la policía en este mismo instante es porque al parecer te has ganado la confianza de Kagome, ahora tenga la amabilidad de largarse de este castillo y no volver nunca mas o sino quieres que cambie de opinión.

Inuyasha estaba estático, nunca en su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza, luego de unos segundos también se paro de la mesa…

-Mire, Sr. Higurashi, se que lo que hice esta mal, pero eso no le da ni el mínimo derecho a insultarme y a juzgarme por mis actos, si acepte venir a esta casa fue porque su hija me lo pidió, pensando que usted era igual de amable y decente como ella, pero me equivoque, y claro que me voy a largar del castillo ahora mismo, porque ya no quiero tener mas problemas.

Inuyasha se fue de la casa. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del Sr. Higurashi, nunca se había comportado así. El siempre había sido una persona muy educada. Luego de unos instantes, Kagome también se paro y salio del castillo a buscar a Inuyasha, quería disculparse por la mala actitud de su padre.

Cuando salio de este, no lo encontró, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Con una cara de tristeza entro nuevamente al castillo.

-Papa! Por que lo hiciste? Que ganabas con hacerlo sentir mal? Le pregunto Kagome a su padre.

Su padre no le contesto, solo se fue a su habitación y le puso seguro por mas de varias horas.

-Ves? Y después dices que soy la única que lo lastima…Dijo Kykio con una gran sonrisa

Era el atardecer, y todavía su padre no salía de la habitación, Kagome estaba muy preocupada por el, nunca se había encerrado por tanto tiempo en su recamara y todavía no podía entender la actitud de su padre frente a Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome fue la primera en levantarse, no sabia porque pero no paso muy bien la noche ya que no podía dormir sin pensar en que lugar se habría ido Inuyasha, además necesitaba pedirle disculpa por el acto de su padre.

Era muy raro, pero esa noche había tenido un sueño muy extraño, había soñado con que Inuyasha y ella eran pareja, estaban en el trono, pero luego de esto una gran sombra los rodeaba provocando su separación…

Fue muy confuso, pero le pareció de muy poca importancia ya que ella no es tan supersticiosa.

Pero Kagome no era la única que pensaba en Inuyasha, Kykio tampoco dejaba de pensar en el…

-Inuyasha…Que guapo estás. Te aseguro que tú vas a ser solo mió y de nadie más, esta vez mi hermana no va a salir ganando…

Kykio no sabia porque, pero Inuyasha había hecho despertar en ellas sentimientos que ni ella misma sabia que tenia.

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, su padre por fin salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kagome.

-Hija? Estas ahí?

-Si, padre!

-Quisiera hablar contigo de lo que paso ayer en la comida.

-Claro…Te escucho. En el fondo Kagome pensaba que el se iba a disculpar por su actitud, pero no, fue todo lo contrario.

-Se que lo que hice talvez te resulto un poco egoísta pero fue lo mejor, no quiero que ese muchacho te enseñe cosas indebidas, además sabes que eres una princesa y debes comportarte como tal.

-Como quieres que me comporte! Como mi hermana Kykio, que nunca acepta brindarle un poco de cariño a los demás! Dijo Kagome en un tono rebelde.

-No. Te debes juntar con personas de tu categoría, no puedes estar con gente pobre y menos con un ladrón que no sirve para nada.

-Padre! Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo! Acaso eres el padre que alguna ves solías ser? Créeme que ni te conozco, has cambiado bastante. Y con respecto a Inuyasha aunque sea pobre es un amigo que en vez de insultarlo y juzgarlo le hubieras brindado tu apoyo, pero no….Que pasa contigo!

Kagome salio de su habitación con mucha rabia y en vuelta en llantos, no podía creer que ese era el padre que le había enseñado que debía ser solidaria, gentil y amable con cualquier tipo de persona sin importarle su clase social. Parecía que todo eso se le había olvidado por absoluto.

El lugar favorito de Kagome para poder pensar a solas, era en un extremo del jardín que habían grandes matorrales en donde nadie la podía ver. Estaba llena de rosas hermosas y había una gran fuente.

Ella se dirigió hacia all� y ahí empezó a llorar. Ni ella misma sabia cual era el motivo principal de su llanto…Era por el gran cambio de su padre o seria por….Inuyasha?

-Por que? Que esta pasando? Madre…Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo, papa ha cambiado mucho…Y además no se por que pero Inuyasha me ha preocupado mucho después de que se fue del castillo sin saber a donde está…Mi hermana Kykio por otro lado, sigue igual de egoísta con todos, ya sinceramente en la casa nadie la soporta, y también mi padre no esta en condiciones de salud muy estable….

Kagome no paraba de llorar, parecía como si toda su familia se estuviera yendo abajo al igual que las fuerzas que tenia la joven princesa desde pequeña.

Ella desde temprana edad era maltratada por Kykio, siempre tenia que estar presente en las peleas de su hermana con su padre, cosa que le lastima mucho…

Kagome desesperada del dolor decidió escapar de su prisión, escaparse e ir lejos, no sabia a donde solo salio como pudo del gran castillo por el jardín.

Estaba confundida, ni ella misma sabia lo que hacia, no sabia que iba a pasar si su padre se enterara, solo quería escapar.

Cuando salio a las calles del reino ya era un poco tarde y Kagome no sabia a donde ir. Empezó a caminar y caminar sin rumbo.

No tenia amigos cerca, ni a nadie conocido, al único que le había brindado su confianza era a Inuyasha…

Pero no sabia donde se podía encontrar…Ni se imaginaba su paradero. Estaba sola y tenía miedo.

Todo empezaba a oscurecer…Estaba desesperada, y no sabia que hacer.

En medio de la oscuridad, empezó a llover, cada vez más y más, sin parar.

Era de noche, tenia frió y estaba empapada.

De pronto alguien alto de cabello negro se le acerco…Era Inuyasha.

-Kagome? Que haces por aquí y a estas horas? No deberías estar en el castillo?

-Inuyasha…Que gusto me da saber que estas bien…Y lo que paso fue que…

-Mejor me dices luego, estas empapada y necesitas algo con que secarte. Ven conmigo…

Kagome tenía mucho frío y quería descansar, decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a Inuyasha.

Cuando llegaron, Kagome entró a una casita hecha de madera, era muy pequeña y estrecha.

-Kagome…Ven…Toma esta toalla, talvez este un poco sucia, pero servirá hasta que pare la lluvia y así podré llevarte al castillo.

-No! No quiero regresar! Escape de el! Escape de mi padre, de mi hermana Kykio…No quiero regresar!

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Pues porque…

Kagome se quedo callada por varios minutos. Inuyasha entendió que no quería hablar de ese tema en ese momento.

-Inuyasha, y tus padres? Pregunto Kagome.

-Mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mí cuando yo solo tenía tres años. Se dice que el se fue con otra mujer o que luego de dejarnos se suicido, pero en realidad no me importa. El le había hecho mucho daño a mi madre. Siempre la maltrataba y la insultaba. Luego cuando tenía 13 años, mi madre murió. Desde entonces he tenido que vagar solo por todo el reino.

-Oh! Ya veo. Pobre Inuyasha, se nota que ha pasado mucho trabajo desde pequeño

Oye…Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste hace algunos momentos…Me fui de mi casa porque siento que mi familia se esta deteriorando cada vez mas y mas. Además mi padre ha cambiado y decidí escapar y no volver nunca más.

-Pero tu hermana Sango y tu nana Kaede te quieren. Seguro que se van a sentir muy mal cuando sepan que te fuiste.

- Talvez, pero creo que fue lo mejor…Ademas ya no quiero pensar en eso, me pone triste tener que recordar todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos días…Oye, Inuyasha…Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?. Te aseguro que es solo por esta noche y no te molestare más.

-Claro! No hay problema. Aunque como viste este no es un palacio igual que el tuyo. Dudo que te acostumbres.

-Yo no tengo problemas. Me las sabré arreglar. Dijo ella con mucha confianza en si misma

Kagome estaba muy cansada y luego de comer el poco pan que Inuyasha había conseguido ese día, se durmió.

Inuyasha la recogió y la acostó en su pequeña cama. El solo la miraba, parecía un ángel.

Se quedo velando por ella toda lo noche.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kagome se levanto, ya Inuyasha tenía su desayuno listo.

-Toma…Se que no es lo mismo que comes en tu casa, pero es lo que pude encontrar. Decía Inuyasha mientras le daba a Kagome una rebanada de pan con algunas frutas que se encontraban en mal estado.

-Esta bien. Kagome no quería rechazar la comida de Inuyasha. Así que se la comió con un poco de asco.

-Si no te lo quieres comer, no te lo comas. Además dijiste que te ibas a acostumbrar, y si quieres vivir aquí te vas a tener que adaptar a esta vida.

-Si! Pero que se esta creyendo?…Claro que me las voy a arreglar por mi sola, ya se lo demostrare

-Me tengo que ir. Tengo que salir a buscar algo de comida, lo poco que conseguí ayer ya se acabo.

Ósea que me quedare sola? Y si mi padre viene y me encuentra? No me quiero ir con el.

-El no sabe que estas aquí.

-Pero lo puede averiguar. Prefiero irme contigo y ayudarte…Claro, si no hay problema.

-Esta bien…Si tu lo dices…Andando.

Kagome ayudo a Inuyasha a buscar un trabajo pero no tuvieron suerte. No podían conseguir ninguno.

Cuando se cansaron de buscar, decidieron sentarse en un parque pequeño que estaba a la salida del reino.

Era hermoso, había muchas flores, además estaba solitario, no había nadie en sus alrededores.

-Inuyasha… Tengo miedo de que mi padre me encuentre. Seguro ya mando a sus ayudantes a que me buscaran. No quiero volver!

-Yo…Tampoco quiero que vuelvas. Desde que te conocí me has brindado tu amistad, y eso es algo que aprecio mucho y que nunca quisiera perder. Para serte sincero, nunca había tenido una verdadera amiga y tú eres la primera. Talvez llevo poco tiempo conociéndote, pero me caes muy bien y siento que puedo confiar en ti.

-Tu también Inuyasha. . Desde pequeña he conocido mucha gente, pero no una tan sincera y divertida como tu.

Se quedaron en el parque, recordando algunos momentos felices y otros tristes de su infancia donde necesitaban a un amigo verdadero que los ayudara y les diera su apoyo.

-Sabes algo Inuyasha? Eres mi mejor amigo. Dijo Kagome muy feliz, ya que había encontrado a una persona que le brindara su cariño y su confianza y que al mismo tiempo era sincera con ella. Talvez tenía a su hermana Sango y a su nana Kaede, pero Inuyasha digamos que era diferente, y era una persona con el cual ella se sentía segura de si misma y a la vez disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

-Kagome…Tú también lo eres. Prométeme algo por favor…

-Si, dime.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras solo como lo hicieron mis padres, que nunca te apartaras de mi lado…

-Claro Inuyasha! Somos amigos y nunca te dejare!

Los dos estaban sentados en el parque. Parecía como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años.

Era muy raro pero ellos se tenían mucha confianza, a pesar de solo haberse conocido hace algunos días.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola! Este es el tercer capitulo. Es un poco triste… T.T_

_N.A: Lo k piensan los personajes esta encerrado en _

_Las aclaraciones en ( )_

_Dejen Reviews! Chao P_

**Una promesa rota.**

De repente empezó a oscurecer y decidieron que era mejor regresar.

Cuando estaban de camino, se encontraron a varios guerreros con espadas y antorchas en las manos.

-Inuyasha! Mira! Esos son los ayudantes de mi padre! Son ellos! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de que nos encuentren.

-Que dices? Que son que?

Los guerreros rodiaron a los jovenes impidiendo que pudieran escapar.

De repente uno de ellos se dirigió hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Pero mira quien esta aquí…Su padre la anda buscando por todo el reino y usted señorita con este mendigo. -Decía el guerrero mientras halaba el brazo de Kagome, obligándola a regresar al castillo-

-Déjame en paz! No quiero regresar al palacio! Es que acaso no lo entiendes Naraku!No quiero volver!

-Déjala-Decia Inuyasha, mientras tarataba de impedir que se llevaran a Kagome-

-Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes? Encárguense de el… -Naraku le dio señales a los guerreros para que se llevaran al muchacho.-

De pronto un grupo de guerreros empezaron a golpear a Inuyasha sin tener piedad de el.

-Déjenlo en paz-Kagome trataba de escapar de los fuertes brazos de Naraku, pero fue imposible-

Los crueles ayudantes del Sr. Higurashi, se llevaron a Inuyasha del lugar luego de haberlo golpeado sin compasión.

-Kagome!

-Inuyasha!

Naraku montó a la joven princesa en su caballo, llevándosela muy lejos del lugar.

-Como puedes hacer esto? Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que es mi amigo?

-No me importa si es o no tu amigo, yo solo cumplo ordenes.

-Que le van a hacer?

-Que te imaginas que le van a hacer? Crees que tu padre después de que ese mendigo te rapto del palacio lo vaya a dejar con vida?

-Nooo!

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, Kagome se desmontó del caballo y no vaciló ni un segundo en dirigirse a la recamara de su padre.

-Padre! Que esta pasando contigo? Sabes lo que hizo Naraku?

-Cállate!...-El padre de Kagome le pegó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro-. Su padre por primera vez en su vida había golpeado a una de sus hijas y nunca se imagino que sería Kagome.

-Padre…

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que su padre le había hecho…

-Hija! Después de que ese delincuente se roba a mi hermosa princesa, después que la que menos creía queme iba a desobedecer eras tú…

-Si me escape del palacio fue porque todos en esta casa me tienen cansada!...No se que esta pasando contigo ni con mi hermana Kykio…Todo ha cambiado mucho...Pero eso corre en cuenta mía, no tienes que desquitarte con Inuyasha, al contrario, el me ayudo, mientras tu me diste la espalda.

-Cállate! No quiero tener que volverte a golpear!

-Pégame! Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo!. No me importa!

-Vete a tu recamara y no salgas de ahí hasta que te de ordene. Esta vez nunca vas a volver a desobedecerme…Nunca!

Kagome se fue muy enfurecida y triste a la vez, no podía creer que había discutido con su padre y que incluso él le pegó. Nunca lo habia visto tan enojado.

Por su parte, Kykio que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, escuchó toda la discusión y pensó que era el momento apropiado para hacer que Inuyasha caiga rendido a sus pies.

Cuando Kagome se encerró en su cuarto, Kykio se retiro del pasillo y salio del palacio. Tenia que hacer algo para sacar de prisión a su querido Inuyasha. ( O.o )

Luego de unos momentos, se encontró con Naraku.

Naraku era alto y muy fuerte. Tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos de igual color. Este era la mano derecha del Sr. Higurashi y siempre hacia lo que él le mandara a hacer. En su corazón solo había odio pero en el fondo el amaba a Kykio desde hace mucho tiempo y lo unico que deseaba era que ella le hiciera caso, aunque siempre era victima de sus maltratos.

-Que haces por aquí, querida?

-No se cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así…

-Ya veo que tuviste un mal día mi amor...

- Todos los días son malos cuando tengo que tener a mis hermanas menores y soportar al estúpido Sr.Higurashi! Pero en fin…Donde esta Inuyasha? Tú más que nadie debes saber su paradero.

-Ah! Lo dice por el desnutrido muchacho que acompañaba a su hermana Kagome? Creo que todavía debe estar cerca, ya que no le han dado su buena paliza.

-Mira Naraku! Te juro que si algo le llega a pasar a Inuyasha, te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida!

-Y por que te preocupas tanto por ese ladrón?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa! Ahora llévame donde se encuentra Inuyasha!

-Pero Kykio…Su padre…

-No me importa lo que diga ese Señor! Solo llévame!

Naraku y Kykio se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Era extraño pero Naraku nunca había visto a Kykio tan preocupada por alguien…Que estaba pasando?

Luego de varios minutos, llegaron a un lugar donde había muchos calabozos llenos de cadáveres y sangre…Parecía el mismo infierno.

-Donde se encuentra el? Kykio estaba decidida a todo para sacar a Inuyasha de ese horrible lugar además sabia que tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para que Inuyasha sea de ella y de nadie más.

-Pero para que…?

-Te hice una pregunta! Contéstame! Donde esta!

-Por aquí, sígueme…

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Kykio solo lo observo, estaba sangrando, ya que lo habían lastimado mucho.

-Sáquenlo ahora mismo…

-Que! Mira Kykio, ya hice mucho con traerte aquí, pero ni creas que voy a soltar al pobre mendigo!

-Suéltalo!

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te dije!

-Te dije que no…

-Si no quieres problemas con tu jefe y que te boten a la calle en este mismo instante…Suelta a Inuyasha!

-Pero Kykio...�� Esta bien...Ya la oyeron! Ustedes dos, saquen al muerto de hambre!

Dos de los ayudantes de Naraku, empujaron a Inuyasha dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Estaba sangrando…Había recibido muchos golpes por todas las partes del cuerpo.

Kykio lo ayudo a pararse.

-Inuyasha, te encuentras bien?

-Kagome….Donde esta Kagome? Que le hicieron?

-Que?

-Donde esta ella? Esta bien?

-Si, pero lo único importante en este momento eres tu, debes de mejorar.

-No importa…Si ella esta bien es más que suficiente…

Kykio sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos…No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…

-Oye Kykio, gracias, sino fuera por ti ahora mismo estuviera muerto.

El corazón de Kykio volvió a reaccionar.

-De nada, sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, yo haría lo que fuera por ti…

Naraku no se había perdido ni un solo momento de la desagradable escena. No podía creer que la persona que mas quería en el mundo, después de tantos maltratos no le haga ni caso, pero si se fija en el primer muerto de hambre que se le cruza en su camino.

-Disculpe, Señorita…Es hora de regresar al palacio, no quiero que su padre se moleste conmigo, además ya hice suficiente con soltar a esta cosa.

-Esta cosa tiene su nombre! Se llama Inuyasha! Y no permitiré que lo insultes, además yo puedo regresar a la hora que me de la gana, así que vete y espera a que termine!

Mientras Naraku y Kykio empezaron a discutir, Inuyasha escapo del lugar muy sigilosamente sin que nadie notara su huida.

El tenia que hacer algo para ver como se encontraba Kagome, a pesar de que Kykio le había dicho que se encontraba bien, no tenía confianza en ella. Kagome le había contado todo el infierno que fue su infancia por culpa de Kykio y decidió ver con sus propios ojos como se encontraba su amiga. Además ellos habían prometido algo, y era que nunca se iban a separar.

-Inuyasha? Inuyasha donde estas! Por tu culpa, Naraku…Por tu culpa Inuyasha se escapo! ��

-Ahora me echas la culpa a mi? Luego de que te traigo hasta aquí, y lo libero de su prisión…Me estas reclamando que se haya ido?…además fue lo mejor para el, si tu padre lo encuentra seria capaz de matarme a mi junto con el, por haberlo desobedecido.

-Ya cállate! No te soporto! Llévame al palacio! Ahora ��

Luego de estar afuera de los calabozos, empezó a correr muy rápidamente aunque casi no tenía fuerzas, se encontraba muy adolorido. Pero algo lo hizo detener.

-Kagome…Será esto justo? Por mi ha pasado todo esto…Si no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, ahora no estuvieras sufriendo. Creo…que es mejor….Es mejor que me vaya, lo siento mi hermosa Kami, pero ya te he hecho mucho daño. Espero algún día volverte a ver.

Inuyasha decidió regresar. (Que diablos esta pasando con el? ��... Se supone k la debe de buscar y decirle cuanto la kiere y la aprecia...)

Luego de esto, el cielo se puso más oscuro de lo normal, y empezó a llover. Inuyasha estaba triste, porque en realidad no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Como pudo se dirigió a su pequeño refugio, pero cuando llegó, lo encontró todo destruido, estaba hecho pedazos. Los ayudantes de Naraku habían destrozado el único lugar que tenia donde pasar las noches.

Inuyasha no tuvo mas remedio que buscar otro refugio, hasta que llego al parque donde había estado con Kagome y se acostó sobre uno de los asientos.

Tenía mucho sueño, lo único que quería era dormir, pero las heridas tan profundas que tenia no lo dejaban.

En ese momento de agonía en que había dejado que le quitaran a la personas que mas apreciaba…Lo único que quería era morirse.

…

…

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido.

Cuando por fin dejo de llover, un joven muchacho que se podía notar que venia de una familia muy importante, despertó a Inuyasha.

-Quien eres tu-Pregunto Inuyasha con los ojos entre abiertos.-

-Soy Miroku. Pero que te ha pasado? Quien eres?Te encuentras en muy mal estado… Creo que es mejor que te lleve a mi casa.

-Me llamó Inuyasha...Auchh-A Inuyasha le dolian muchos las heridas-...No es necesario…

-Claro que si! Te encuentras muy mal, no te puedo dejar aquí. Ven, entra al coche.

Miroku era alto y fuerte. Tenía el cabello color negro y unos ojos marrones.Las intenciones de Miroku no eran otras que ayudar al pobre muchacho. A pesar de haber venido de un familia muy importante, era muy solidario y amable. El vivía con sus padres en una gran mansión, pero a pesar de esto, ellos no le brindaban amor ni lo trataban como si fuera su hijo. Además debido a todos los negocios que tenían los padres del muchacho siempre vivían viajando y casi nunca se quedaban en la casa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Miroku.

Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha pudo ver una mansión muy grande y lujosa.

Una ves que entraron, Miroku ordeno a varios de sus sirvientes a que buscaran toallas para secar al huésped y que le curaran las heridas que había en su cuerpo.

Luego que terminaron de curarlo, Inuyasha fue dirigido al baño por varias jovencitas.

Allí le dieron unas cuantas toallas y lo dejaron solo en el gran baño.

Inuyasha se sentó en la bañera, la cual estaba llena de agua caliente.

Cuando estaba en ella, se sumergió por completo y luego saco la cabeza echando un gran suspiro. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado, desde que se encontró a Kagome o mejor dicho ella lo encontrara a el, hasta ese momento.

Después de terminar, salio hacia fuera y se encontró con Miroku.

-Veo que terminaste. Mira, esa es tu habitación, tienes ropa y cuando termines de cambiarte dirígete hacia el comedor.

-Oye…Miroku, Por que haces esto?

-Como que por que lo hago? Iba pasando por el parque y veo que estas herido…Como crees que te iba a dejar ahí en ese estado?

-Gracias.

Inuyasha entro a la habitación, se vistió y cuando se vio en el espejo ni el mismo se podía reconocer…Era el Inuyasha?

Salio de la recamara y se fue al comedor.

Cuando entro, había una larga mesa llena de varias clases de comidas, con varias sillas a su alrededor.

-Ya veo que mi ropa te quedo bien, pero ahora pasa a comer, puedes comer lo que quieras.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre…

-Seguro?

-Si, después de todo lo que pasó…

-A que te refieres? Que ha pasado?

-Resulta que hace varios días me encontré a una muchacha llamada Kagome...

-Kagome? No es una de las princesas del Sr. Higurashi?

-Si, esa misma. Ella me invito a comer, y al parecer no le caí muy bien a su padre, la cuestión fue que el Sr. Higurashi me botó del palacio. Luego de esto, Kagome se escapo de la casa, yo la encontré y le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero al otro día los ayudantes de su padre nos encontraron y nos separaron. A mi me llevaron a los calabozos y si no hubiera sido por Kykio, la hermana mayor de Kagome, estuviera muerto.

-Y que paso después?

-Decidí buscar a Kagome, pero me di cuenta que lo mejor es dejar que ella siga con su vida porque no me parece justo que por mi tenga sufrir. Cuando regrese a mi pequeño refugio, lo encontré destruido y no tuve otra solución que quedarme en aquel parque.

-Oh! Con que ya veo… Y nunca la vas a volver a buscar?

-No, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

-Inuyasha, sabes? Por que no te quedas aquí por lo menos hasta que consigas un lugar donde establecerte? Mis padres nunca están en casa debido a su trabajo. Además me dijiste que habían destruido tu único lugar donde refugiarte.

-No lo se, de la única forma que aceptaría la invitación es que le ayude algo...

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…Necesito ayuda en el jardín, desde que mi madre se fue, las flores han estado muy maltratadas. Solo tienes que echarles agua todas las mañanas… Es fácil. Eso si, tienes que cuidarlas mucho. Mi madre no me perdonaría si encontrara una de esas rosas marchitas. Te parecerá increíble, pero a veces pienso que mi madre quiere más a esas rosas que a mí…

-Por que lo dices?

-No…Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

-Claro que tiene importancia. Tu escuchaste mi historia, ahora yo escucharé la tuya.

-Está bien…Yo soy hijo único. Tengo 18 años y desde que nací mis padres no me han brindado ni un poco de afecto. Ellos me dejaban a cargo de niñeras y sirvientas. Nunca estrecharon sus brazos ni siquiera para abrazarme. Yo era o mejor dicho yo soy, algo sin importancia para ellos. Lo único que quieren es que me case con una princesa para así poder asegurar su futuro económico. No se porque algunas personas piensan que el dinero lo arregla todo, o que teniéndolo podemos ser felices, pero no es así. El dinero lo único que hace es llenar los corazones de avaricia y de egoísmo. Mírame… A pesar de tener esta mansión con mas de diez sirvientes que me atiendan en lo que quiera…No soy feliz.

-De mis padres no te puedo hablar mucho, solo que papa era un borracho que le gustaba golpear a mi madre y que luego se largo de nuestras vidas. Después de un tiempo mamá también murió. Y Tienes razón. Yo lo único que siempre busque de mis padres era un poco de afecto y de apoyo…Pero ellos nunca me lo supieron dar. Siempre vivían quejándose de todos los defectos que yo tenía, y de lo malo que era ser pobre, pero creo que nunca miraron el lado bueno de las cosas: Estábamos unidos, los tres, y eso era lo importante. Pero nunca lo supieron valorizar.

Mientras tanto en el palacio,Kagome se sentía muy enojada consigo misma...En parte por haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a Inuyasha y tambien porque no podía sacarse de la mente aquella discusion que tuvo con su padre.

Unas horas mas tardes, Kykio entro a su cuarto.

- A que no sabes que? Tu pobre amiguito ya se murió! Ja, ja

-Que? No puede ser, eso es mentira!

-No me quieres creer? Pues haz lo que quieras. Solo te digo la verdad. Y sabes que? A la última persona que vio, fue a mí, Yo estaba a su lado, mientras tú estabas aquí llorando como una bebe.

-Sal de mi cuarto! Eres una mentirosa! No te creo!

-Como sea…Bueh...pero no te lo digo por mal, solo lo hago para que ya no desperdicies tus energias en llorar por alguien que debe estar muerto... El pobre idiota, tenia una vida tan miserable! Ja ja ja ja XD

Kykio salio de la habitación de su hermana. Sabía que aunque esta vez Inuyasha se había escapado de ella, algún día se iban a tener que volver a ver las caras.Ella iba a hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Y en cuanto a su hermana, no podía desperdiciar ningún momento en el cual pudiera hacerla sentir mal.

Kagome ya no aguantaba más. Estaba llena de dudas, no sabia si creerle o no a Kykio.

-Inuyasha…Como te encuentras? En donde estarás? Y si es verdad lo que dijo Kykio, es verdad que tu……No! No puede ser…

Sango entro al cuarto de su hermana, ella sabia en el difícil momento que se encontraba y no la podía dejar sola.

-Kagome...Se en lo mal que te sientes en este momento y yo…

-Sango-Antes de que Sango pudiera seguir hablando, Kagome se abalanzo hacia sus brazos y empezó a llorar como nunca.-

- Papa…Nuestro padre y yo discutimos y para colmo, me pego! Me pego, Sango!

-Que? Pero que le esta pasando? El no era así… Se que te fuiste del palacio pero por esa razón, no te puede pegar…Bastara simplemente con uno de sus sermones, pero….pegarte? Y mucho menos a ti, que eres su niña consentida.

-Ademas me separaron de mi amigo... Inuyasha era una de las personas mas sinceras que he conocido y de la noche a la mañana, papá se empeñó en separarnos... Y si lo que Kykio dice es verdad...Inuyasha debe de estar muerto.

-No le creas a ella, sabes que es una mentirosa, y lo único que quiere es hacerte sentir mal.

-Pero…Si es verdad?

-No le creas…Aunque siéndote sincera, no se como se encuentre en este momento, ya que escuche que se lo habían llevado a los calabozos.

-Que? Ese lugar es un infierno! Sango, tengo que ir a verlo…

-Estas loca? Como te vas a escapar de aquí sin saber como llegar a ese lugar, además después de lo que paso con papá es mejor no arriesgarse más.

-Y que haré?

-Lo mejor es que esperes, además sabes que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar...No te desesperes hermanita...Todo estará bien

-Eso espero Sango…

-Oye, hermanita… No es por nada, pero veo que le has tomado mucho cariño a Inuyasha... Es que acaso te estas enamorando de el?

Kagome se puso tan roja como un tomate. ( . )

-No! Que estas diciendo? El y yo somos buenos amigos, además tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar. El esta solo y no tiene nadie quien se preocupe por el...

-Si tu lo dices… .


	4. Capítulo 4

_Hola! Este capitulo es mi favorito... Ya veran pk..._

_N.A: Lo k piensan los personajes c ensierra en "" y las explicaciones en ( )_

**La gran fiesta.**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Kagome e Inuyasha se habían separado. Cada dia que pasaba Kagome perdia mas las esperanzas y la fe en que Inuyasha se encontrara bien. Ella sabia que tenia que buscarlo… Tenia que saber donde se encontraba, pero no podia, ya que si volvia a escapar, su padre la encontraria y esta vez no se imaginaba de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

Ya Kagome no era la misma de antes… Su mirada era triste y había dejado de ser esa princesa feliz y alegre. Su comportamiento con todos era muy distante. Ya no queria hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Sango… Ella solo queria estar al lado de Inuyasha.

-Hermana!

-Que pasó Sango?

-No te acuerdas? Dentro de una semana es tu cumpleaños…Pensé en hacer una gran fiesta. Ya invité a todos nuestros amigos…Y también a Kouga! Hace mucho que no lo vemos desde que el se fue al extranjero, además, ya vas a tener 16 años y es hora de que te vayas buscando un noviecito… Kouga es exatamente lo que necesitas….

-Sango! Es que no entiendes?... No me puedo enamorar de una persona que no quiero.

-Pero Kouga te quiere mucho…

-Lo se, pero yo no a el.

-Esta bien. Pero por lo menos promete que no estaras con esa carita de tristeza… Quiero que la pases bien y que por lo menos un dia, te olvides de Inuyasha porque ya se muy bien que es por el que has estado así los ultimos meses…

-Si... Tienes razon...

-Bueno, ahora ven! Necesitamos ir a la tienda! Tenemos que comprar un hermoso vestido para la gran fiesta!

-Para que? Tengo miles de vestidos en mi closet…

-Como que…? Kagome, son tus 16 años, no es un dia como cualquiera, es un dia especial y por eso tienes que vestirte con algo especial. Ahora, vamos a la tienda! Por favor...

-Será mejor que le digas a nuestra nana que vaya contigo…No me siento muy bien.

-Kagome! Estoy cansada de que siempre te quedes en tu cuarto encerrada! Es tu cumpleaños, haremos una fiesta como es la tradición y me acompañaras a comprar el vestido como hacemos todos los años.

-Pero Sango…

-Sin pero! Kami, te lo digo por tu bien, no puedes vivir toda tu vida aferrada a un recuerdo, ademas me dijiste que Inuyasha es solo tu amigo… Entonces? Por que te preocupas tanto por el?

-En realidad, no lo se...

-Kagome... Sera que a caso tu...

-No lo se!…

-Hermanita…

De los ojos de Kagome empezaron a salir algunas cuantas lagrimas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana…

-T.T… Lo siento Sango! Pero ya! Te prometo, que haré lo posible para olvidarlo… Ya voy a dejar de pensar en el!...

-Kami… No puedes olvidar a una persona, solo por decirlo…

-Lo se! Pero ya no quiero pensar en el… Ni en nada mas… Quiero dejar todo mi pasado atrás! Mi padre y yo nos hemos alejado mucho y todo ha cambiado. Quiero que mi vida vuelva a la normalidad…

Sango y Kagome bajaron las escaleras, y salieron por la puerta principal.

-Kykio ya se fue del país. Sabes que no le gusta estar nunca en las fiestas reales y mucho menos en tu cumpleaños.

-Pues debería... Puede ser que se encuentre a un chico que le haga caso... Pero con ese caracter que tiene...Lo dudo .

-Je je XD...

-Oye Sango... Crees que papá estará en mi cumplaños?

-Claro que si Kami! Es tu cumpleaños y te aseguro que no s elo perdería por nada...

-Le quiero pedir perdón... Dije que quería que todo volviera hacer como antes, y por eso voy a ganarme nuevamente el cariño de mi padre... Ya no quisiera volver a pelear con el.

-Si, eso es lo mejor...

Sango dirigió a Kagome a una tienda, en la que habían hermosos vestidos…

Las dos princesas entraron a la gran tienda. Habían vestidos preciosos…De todos los colores y de todo tipo. Eran hermosos, pero solo uno logro llamar la atención de Kagome. Un vestido rosado y escotado que en el momento que Kagome se lo probó, se ajusto perfectamente a su cuerpo, como si ese vestido fuese especialmente diseñado para ella.

…

Mientras tanto...

…

Inuyasha y Miroku se habían hecho grandes amigos. Parecía como si se hubieran conocido desde toda la vida. Juntos eran como hermanos. Miroku se había propuesto convertir a Inuyasha en todo un caballero… Le enseño buenos modales y lo vistio con ropa elegante. Inuyasha había cambiado mucho…Pero a pesar de su gran cambio, sus sentimientos hacia Kagome eran iguales, aunque quiso renunciar a ella, nunca pudo. No solo el amor hacia Kagome fue creciendo, sino tambien el odio que le tenia a el padre de la princesa.

-Inuyasha. Te tengo una noticia que de seguro te va a interesar mucho… Recibi una invitacion a la fiesta que se realizara en la mansión del Sr.Higurashi.

-Oh! Al fin a llegado el dia… El Sr.Higurashi y yo nos encontraremos cara a cara nuevamente...

-Y que piensas hacer Inuyasha? Acuérdate que no solo te vas a encontrar con el padre de Kagome, sino que tambien te encontraras con ella…

-Lo se… Me va a dar mucho gusto volver a ver a mi Kagome… La he extrañado tanto…

Luego de una semana… Era el dia esperado por todo el reino.

El gran salon del palacio estaba lleno de personas y la cumpleañera aun se encontraba en su cuarto preparandose para salir.En cuanto Kagome se puso el vestido y las zapatillas, su nana Kaede le hizo un peinado hermoso...

-Mi pequeña Kami... Te ves tan hermosa...

-Garcias nana...

-Ahora debes de bajar... Todos estan esperando por ti en el salón.

-Si, nana D

La princesa bajó las escaleras...Todos la miraban sorprendidos... Estaba hermosa...

Al bajar, Kagome pudo notar una cara muy particular. Quiso obeserbar ese rostro mas de cerca, pero la persona se volteó, impidiendo que Kagome pudiera verla.Asi que continuó bajando las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz, aunque el recuerdo de Inuyasha seguia atormentandola. Lo unico que deseaba era volver a verlo.Cuando la princesa termino de bajar, intento buscar a ese rostro que se le hacia tan familiar... pero antes de que ella pudiera ir tras esa persona, un joven muy elegante se interpuso en su camino...

-Kagome... Estas hermosa...

-Gracias, Kouga...

Kouga era un joven muy apuesto y formal. Siempre habia tenido una buena relacion con la familia Higurashi y conocia a Kagome y a sus hermanas desde muy temprana edad. Kouga siempre habia estado enamorado de Kagome... El la queria mucho, al igual que Kagome cuando solo tenía 5 años, pero luego de que se separaron y el joven Kouga se fue al extranjero, la princesa se fue olvidando de el.

-Hace mucho que no te veía... No sabes cuanto te he extrado... Aun recuerdo cuando eramos pequeños... Te acuerdas? Tu me habias prometido casarte conmigo y tener muchos hijos...

-Una promesa? Kagome no pudo evitar acordarse de Inuyasha...

-Kagome... Que te pasa? Te sientes mal?

-No, gracias Kouga, a mi tambien me da mucho gusto volverte a ver. Y lo que dije cuando eramos pequeños... En realidad...como tu lo dijiste... Solo eramos pequeños!

-Si, pero a pesar de eso... Yo te...

-Kouga, quisera pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero es que tengo que atender a los demas invitados...Lo siento...

Kagome se alejó de Kouga y siguió saludando a los demas invitados, dejando a un joven con el corazón destrozado...

La princesa buscó a su padre... pero no lo encontró.

-"Papa... No puede ser!... Por que no estas aquí?" T.T

Kagome se dirigió al jardín... No podía creer que su padre se hubiera olvidado de su compleaños.

De repente, un joven mas apuesto que el anterior, se le acercó y le susurro al oido...

-Kagome... No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

(Kagome pensaba que era Kouga)

-Kouga, ya te dije que...

Cuando Kagome se volteó, no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos... A pesar de su gran cambio... Kagome nunca olvidaría esa mirada...

-Inuyasha!

Los dos se abrazaron muy fuerte...

Kagome no podía creer lo mucho que habia cambiado Inuyasha. O.o

Se quedaron en silencio viendose a los ojos... .

-Kagome... No sabes cuanto te extrañé... Durante este tiempo que hemos estado separados; ha crecido, día a día, un sentimiento muy especial por ti...

Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado... Estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez muy feliz... Inuyasha la amaba...

-Inuyasha... Yo tambien te he extrañado mucho...

Inuyasha la volvió a abrazar y luego de esto, la miró fijamente a los ojos y... La besó.

Kagome respondió al beso... A su primer beso. ( PoR SuPuEsTo...DuH! . )

-Kagome... Te amo

-Yo tambien, Inuyasha... Pero...

-Pero que...?

-Tengo miedo, si mi padre...

-Kagome... Esta vez no voy a permitir que tu padre nos vuelva a separar... No soportaría que te fueras otra vez de mi lado...

-Yo tampoco Inuyasha, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido desde que nos separaron...Sabes? Este ha sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños... Volverte a ver...

Los dos estaban allí en el jardín... De nuevo juntos...

Mientras tanto...

En la fiesta todos se preguntaban por Kagome...

Sango decidió buscarla, pero de repente...

-Hola! Sango!XD -Decia el joven Miroku-.

-Hola... Te conozco? o.O

-Yo si, pero creo que tu te olvidaste de mi... Soy Miroku...Te acuerdas? Estudiabamos juntos...

-Ah! Miroku ... Eras aquel chico que siempre se queria propasar con las muchachas del colegio...Verdad?

-. Si, ya veo que te acuerdas... Pero yo ya he cambiado mucho... Ya no soy el mismo mocoso de antes...

-En serio? Lo dudo  Pero en fin... Con quien vinistes? Al llegar me pareció verte acompañado de otro joven...

-Ah! Si... Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha...? O.O... Inuyasha esta aquí...?...Miroku... Tengo que hacer algo muy importante...

-Pero te vas a ir tan pronto...?

-Si...Es que... Tengo que hacer algo...

-No! No te vayas... Tengo que hablar contigo de Inuyasha y Kagome... El ya me contó todo... Y quisiera que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran...

-Oh! Ya veo... Yo tambien quiero que las cosas entre ellos esten bien... Kagome se ha sentido muy mal desde que lo dejó de ver... Seguro se pondrá muy feliz al decirle que se encuentra aquí...

-Si, eso espero... Pero...

-Pero que..?

-Hay algo que tu aún...

-Hey! Vuelvo en un momento...Tengo que a buscar a Kagome!

-Pero es que...

-Me dices luego... Tengo que encontrarla y decirle la buena nueva .

Antes de que Miroku pudiera decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando... Sango se desapareció...

-Si Sango supiera que en realidad... (... Miroku soltó un gran suspiro, y se retiro del lugar...

Sango se encontraba muy feliz por su hermana... Y mas aún cuando se asomó a la ventana y encontró a su hermana y a Inuyasha juntos... Pero ella sabía que podían ser descubiertos, ya que su padre habia llegado al palacio, y si se llegaba a enterar... Ni ella misma queria imaginarse lo que podria pasar...

-Sango-Dijo el Sr.Higurashi-.

-Si, padre!

Rapidamente, Sango cerró las cortinas, impidiendo que su padre pudiera ver a Inuyasha.

-Que haces aquí? Y Kagome? Me quisiera disuculpar con ella por haber llegado a estas horas a su fiesta de cumpelaños...

-Mmmmm...Ah! Si, lo que pasa es que mi hermana esta en el baño... Sabes? Es que parece que tiene algunos problemas gastrointestinales... D

-Entonces hay que llamar al Doctor...

-Noo! No lo llames... Seguro que se le va a pasar... 3

-Estas segura?

-Si, padre...No te preocupes!XD... Que te parece si mejor pasas al comedor... La comida ya casi va a ser servida...

Sango insistió tanto, que al fin logró convencer a su padre...

Luego de que su papá se fue... Se dirigió al jardín...

-Kagome...

-Hermana... Que haces aquí?

-Inuyasha se tiene que ir... Ya papá llegó... Y si lo encuentra...

-Pero...

-Vamos! Rapido! Sal por la puerta trasera...

Inuyasha estaba un poco molesto, ya que esta vez quería enfrentarse cara a cara con el padre de Kagome... Pero decidió que era mejor esperar otra ocasion... Ya que tarde o temprano, Inuyasha lo volvería a ver y se iba a vengar de él.

-Inuyasha... Cuando te volveré a ver?

Inuyasha se quedó callado por unos minutos... Mirando fijamente a Kagome...

Ella sabía que había algo que andaba mal...

-Inuyasha... Pasa algo?

-No... Es solo que...

-Desen prisa-Interrumpió Sango- No tenemos toda la noche!

Inuyasha siguió las indicaciones de Sango, y se fue por la puerta de atras...

Kagome estaba feliz y a la vez triste...Algo en su corazón le decía que aún Inuyasha y ella, no podían ser felices...

-Kagome, que te pasa-Preguntó su hermana un poco angustiada-

-Es que... Olvidalo! No importa! .

Sango y Kagome entraron al palacio y se dirigieron de inmediato al comedor, donde los invitados se encontraban un poco sorprendidos, ya que la princesa se había desaparecido durante la mitad de la fiesta. Pero a pesar de eso... Algo en el rostro de la cumpleañera cambió... Se encontraba mas alegre y segura de si misma... Kagome había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Kagome se sentó al lado de su padre -un poco avergonzada porque le queria pedir perdon y no sabia como...-

Su padre, se acercó y le susurró al oido: Feliz Cumpleaños Mi Pequeña Princesa...

Kagome se encontraba muy feliz y abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso en las mejillas... .

-Veo que estas mas feliz... Que te paso el día de hoy?

Kagome se quedó callada, ella en el fondo le queria decir a su padre toda la verdad pero prefirió que era mejor callar.

-Kagome... Te comprendo...

Kagome le brindó una gran sonrisa a su padre y continuó comiendo.

Por otra parte, Miroku estaba muy preocupado por Inuyasha, se supone que a esa hora debería de estar en la mesa, pero no lo encontro alli...

El joven Miroku se retiró y salió a buscar a Inuyasha.

Lo encontró afuera del palacio... Estaba feliz pero a la vez había algo que lo tenía muy deprimido.

-Inuyasha... -Dijo Miroku en un tono muy bajo-

-Miroku... La ví... Ví a mi Kagome y la besé ...

-Oh! ... Me alegro por ti, veo que estas aprendiendo... -Dijo el joven con un tono muy picaro-

-Que? Aprendiendo...? Hice todo mal-Inuyasha subío el tono de voz-

-Hey! Calmate amigo... No querras que se arme un escandalo...

-Miroku... Es que no entiendes? Se suponía que me tenía que vengar de su padre...

-Si, lo se... Pero creo que si quieres ser feliz con Kagome, tienes que dejar atras el odio hacia su padre...

-Que? Ni loco... Miroku, Por culpa de ese cretino... Casi me matan! Me mandó a los malditos calabozos culpandome de haber secuestrado a su hija, y el mejor que nadie sabe que no fue asi! Me separó de Kagome por todo este tiempo solo porque era un muerto de hambre! Pero te juro que le haré la vida imposible! Te lo juro!

-Hey Inuyasha! Calmate! Tranquilisate... No puedes apresurarte a los acontesimientos... Te vas a vengar de él, y yo te ayudaré...

Inuyasha y Miroku regresaron a la mansion del joven Miroku...

Mientras tanto en la fiesta...

Ya la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado, solo quedaban unos cuantos amigos del Sr. Higurashi.

Sango y Kagome aprovecharon para ir a la recamara...

-Hey, hermnaita... Me tienes muuuchas cosas que contar! .

-Si, Sango... No te desesperes... Bueh... Pues para no hacerte la historia tan larga...ME QUIERE! Inuyasha, me quiere y nos besamos! Nos besamos, Sango! D

-O.o

-Si! Esta ha sido mi mejor fiesta de cumpleaños -Decia Kagome, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama-

-Que bueno! D... Pues yo tambien te tengo que contar algo,Kami...

-Dime San...

-Hoy en la fiesta me encontre con Miroku...

-Miroku? No era aquel chico pervertido del colegio?

-Si! Ese mismo D Ja, ja! El estaba aqui y vino con Inuyasha!

-Que? Con Inuyasha-Kagome se quedó pensativa...-

-Hey Kami, En que piensas?

-Es que... Imaginate! Que tu y Miroku... P

-Estas loca hermanita? Yo y ese pervertido? S... Nunca le haria caso! Tu mas que nadie sabes que era el payaso de toda la secundaria... Todas las chicas lo conocian como "El Don Juan"... Es simplemente un mujeriego y dudo mucho que haya cambiado!...

-Bueh... Ya no te enojes! Era solo bromeando... Aunque tambien podria pasar...

-Kagome...

-Ok...Ok... Ya! Lo siento...Hey, Y que pasó con Kouga?

-Ah! se me olvido contarte, creo que fue uno de los primeros en retirarse de la fiesta... Sabes por que? Es que antes de irse, me pareció verlo hablar contigo.

-Si... Es que sabes que el me quiere y yo no a el, entonces...

-Ah! Me debi de haber imaginado... Hey Kami, hay que tener mucho cuidado con Kikyo... Si descubre que tu e Inuyasha...

-Si, lo se... despues va de chismosa  y se lo dice a papá. Ademas, todo entre papi y yo se arregló y no quiero que se arme otro lío.

-Tengo mucho sueño... me voy a acostar...-Dijo sango bostezando- Eso si... Que mañana me cuentes todos los detalles! . Ah.. Y que sueñes con Inuyasha...

-Je je D... Hey San... Eres la mejor hermana! Que duermas bien...Y que sueñes con Miroku! .

-Kagome...


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos los lectores y escritores de fics. Primero quiero darles las gracias por sacar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Y espero que este capituloles guste ...ByE!

**Una cruel mentira **

Al día siguiente, Kagome se levantó muy feliz. Luego de darse un baño se dirigió a desayunar. Solamente se encontraba su nana Kaede en la cocina.

Hola nana! .

Hola Kami, Como te fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Ayer estaba muy ocupada y cuando termine tu padre me habia dicho que te habias ido a dormir.

Si nana... D

Kami... Has vuelto a hacer la misma de antes...Que te pasó ayer en la noche?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente...

Hola!

Hola pequeña -Dijo la anciana Kaede- Mira Kami, esta es Ayame, es tu nueva dama de compañia...Tiene la misma edad que tu y seguro se van a llevar muy bien.

Ayame era una joven alta, de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes. Tenia una sonrisa muy picara y a simple vista se le notaba que era muy humilde y simpatica.

Mucho gusto Ayame...

Igualmente Kagome... Oh! Pero que grande es esta mansion... Y mira esas flores de alla! Son hermosas! D...

Je je -Rió picaramente Kagome- veo que tambien tenemos los mismos gustos...Nos encantan las flores!... Ven! Si quieres vamos al patio...

Claro! Me encantaria...

Bueno, espero que se conozcan muy bien y que se hagan grandes amigas. Yo ahora las tengo que dejar, le prometí al Sr.Higurashi que lo acompañaría a buscar a Kykio al aeropuerto.

Kagome y Ayame se dirigieron al jardín, donde Ayame no paró de oler todas las rosas y flores que se encontraban allí.

Hey Kagome... Estas flores son muy lindas...Son tuyas?

Si, todas...

Y a ti mama no le gustan las flores?

Mi madre murió...

Upss... Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar malos momentos...

No te preocupes, algun dia lo tendre que superar...Mi madre se llamaba Sakura... Era muy amable y segun mi padre soy una copia identica a ella, cosa que me halaga mucho, ya que ella es un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Aunque murío cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre y sobre todo mi nana, me ha contado maravillas de ella... La quiero mucho y desearía que estuviera aqui conmigo en estos momentos de mi vida... D

Oh! Ya veo... Y de que murió?

No lo se... Papá nunca me ha querido contar nada de su muerte, dice que eso no es lo importante, sino todo lo que ella hizo cuando estaba viva, y que diciendome como murio, no va a cambiar nada. Por mas que trataba, nunca me queria decir, hasta que me cansé y decidi dejarle de preguntar.

Yo si fuera tu averiguara...Osea! es tu madre y tienes derecho a saber el porque de su muerte... Pero ya no vamos a hablar de eso, se que te hace sentir mal... Hey Kagome, yo voy a hacer tu dama de compañia o mejor dicho ya lo soy y quiero que me tengas confianza. Quiero que sepas que vas a poder contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites...Ok?

Ayame, ademas de ser muy bonita, inteligente y simpatica, era muy sincera y no le importaba decirle la verdad en la cara a quien sea que fuera...

Ok...No hay problema P... Hey, me caes muy bien Ayame...

Tu tambien Kami... Es cierto que ayer fue tu cumpleaños?

Si! Fue el dia mas maravilloso de toda mi vida! D

Pues felicidades por atrasado y me alegro que la hayas pasado muy bien! P

Gracias...

Suena el timbre de la mansion

Yo voy!-Dijo Ayame-

Ayame abrió la puerta y no era nada mas que... Kouga!

Hola...Quien eres?-Preguntó curiosa la joven-

Soy Kouga y tu?

Ayame...Mucho gusto por...

Y Kagome?

Hey chico! Pero que mal educado! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de...

Lo siento...Es que estoy un poco nervioso...

Se puede saber por que?

Pues porque... Olvidalo! No! No lo puedes saber ��

Esta bien... Haz lo que quieras...

Mira pequeña! No pienses que soy mal educado, pero es que vine a hablar con Kagome, no contigo!

Pero como te atreves a hablarme asi? Crees que porque tienes unos cuantos billetes, eres superior a mi? Estas muy equivocado!

Hey! Esta bien, lo siento pero lo unico que quiero es ver a Kagome...

Para que?

Lo tienes que saber todo?

Si! Soy la dama de compañia de Kami, y no permitire que ningun pervertido se acerque a ella...

Hey! pero que te estas creyendo? Que eres su angel guardian ó qué ? Mira niña...

Mira niña nada! Soy su amiga y ella no hablara con cualquier tipejo que aparesca! Y menos uno con un nombre tan feo!

Yo no soy ningun tipejo! Y mi nombre proviene de...

Bla bla bla...Callate! Das hambre-Dijo Ayame,mientras le cerraba la puerta en la misma cara al pobre de Kouga-

Abre!-Kouga golpeó bruscamente la puerta-

Que es todo este escandalo?-Dijo Kagome-

Hay un tipo loco que quiere entrar a verla ��

Un que?

Kagome! Dile a esta niña insolente que me deje entrar!-Gritó Kouga desde afuera-

Kagome se empezó a reir y luego de esto, procedió a abrirle la puerta al joven Kouga.

Je je je...Lo siento Kouga-Decia la princesa entre carcajadas- Se llama Ayame y es mi dama de compañia.

Si, ya tuve el mal gusto de conocerla��

Ah si? Pues yo digo lo mismo de ti!-Dijo Ayame muy disgustada-

Mira...

Hey!-Se interpuso Kagome-Ya dejen de pelear, parecen dos niños pequeños D D

Bueno, pues por lo menos nos puedes dejar a solas Ñame?...

No soy Ñame! ��...Soy Ayame!

Como sea!

Kagome, como puedes soportar a este tal Kongo?

Je je je je D, Estare bien Ayame, no te preocupes...

Bueh..Esta bien...Si tu lo dices...

Ayame se retiro, dejando a los dos jovenes solos en la sala de la mansion.

Kagome, quiero decirte que... Bueh... Quiero hablar contigo de... En realidad yo...

Me quieres?

Si...

Por un momento la sala entera se silenció... Kagome no tenía palabras como decirle a Kouga que no lo quería y que no valía la pena seguir con todo esto.

Kouga...Tu y yo no podemos tener mas que una simple amistad-Murmuró la joven en un tono triste- Yo te aprecio mucho como amigo pero nada mas...

Y no puedo hacer nada para ganarme tu amor?

Creo que...alguien mas se te adelantó...

Osea que tu...

No! No pienses mal, solo que me gusta otra persona...Talvez pensaras que soy muy cruel al decirte esto, pero no puedo mentirte...

No te preocupes Kagome...Lo comprendo...Perdi la batalla pero no la guerra!-Dijo Kouga muy confiado en si mismo de que algun dia se ganaria el corazon de Kagome-

Luego de que se despidieron, el joven se fue del palacio. Seguido de esto, inmediatamente intervino Ayame.

Kagome...Lo siento, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversacion...

O.o

Lo siento, te aseguro que no va a volver a pasar y que de mi boca no saldra nada.

No te preocupes, te tengo confianza...

Disculpa la intervencion nuevamente pero... En realidad Kongo no te gusta? Osea, aunque sea un mal educado,prepotente y creído...Es atractivo y se ve que viene de buena familia...

Si Ayame, lo se...Pero eso no es todo, hay cosas mas importante que el dinero y lo fisico...

Si, tienes razon... Hey! Vengo ahora... Aun tengo que prepararla habitacion de tu hermana...Ky...ki...Kykio!

Claro, no hay problema.

Esta bien! P

Kagome regresó al patio. Estaba muy feliz, ademas habia un dia hermoso y aunque no pudiera salir del castillo sola, quiso por lo menos pasar el dia entero en el jardín. Era un dia como cualquier otro para la familia Higurashi, menos para Kagome que se encontraba muy contenta y un brillo en sus ojos delataba su felicidad. De pronto, escuchó unos ruidos en el extremo del patio y decidió acercarse a ver. Cuando caminó hacia el lugar, tomó unas tijeras de jardineria por si se trataba de un ladron o alguien desconocido. Justo en ese momento, escucho el ruido de algo o alguien caerse bruscamente en el suelo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome se preparo para golpiar a aquel extraño, que se escondia debajo de un pequeño arbusto. Oh Oh! Falsa alarma. El desconocido no era mas que Inuyasha, que al ver a Kagome con las tijeras en las manos, se agacho rapidamente provocando que Kagome solo pudiera cortar unos centimetros de aquel frondoso arbusto.

Hey! Kagome... Y ahora que hice para que me quieras matar?

Upss...Lo siento Inuyasha...No sabia que eras tu! Que susto me diste!

Mas susto me diste tu al verte con esas tijeras dispuesta a degollarme la cabeza.

Lo siento..No fue mi intencion, yo solo...

Shhh-Inuyasha la calló con un tierno beso- ( Je je D k lindo es Inu..No?)

Kagome se dejo llevar y luego se abrazaron muy fuerte, como lo habian hecho al dia anterior. Solo que este abrazo estaba mas lleno de fuerza y ya no habia dudas ni inseguridades, solo alegria y amor. Justo en ese momento a Kami le pareció ver visto la sombra de alguien en la ventana de la cocina y se separó bruscamente de los brazos de Inuyasha, temerosa de que fuera su padre.

Que pasó Kami? Parecía como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

Mira la ventana de la cocina...

Cuando Inuyasha volteó,no habia nada mas que el reflejo de unas plantas.

Mi amor,no te pongas nerviosa no te harán nada malo mientras yo este a tu lado.

Gracias Inuyasha...

Kagome, mas tranquila, se volvió a incorporar en los brazos de Inuyasha. (Como yo kisiera estar en su lugar! T.T)

Los dos se olvidaron de aquel percance. Y no se dieron cuenta de que la persona que estaba atras de aquellos vidrios era nada mas y nada menos que...Kykio.

Que demonios...! Esto no puede estar pasando! Malditas seas Kagome! Te maldigo mil veces! Pero eso si... Me las vas a pagar muy caro...-Kykio murmuraba entre dientes para poder aguantar toda la rabia que tenía adentro,mientras se dirigia a su recamara- Tengo que hacer algo... Pero que?

Hola!-Dijo Ayame-

Quien eres!

Soy Ayame,la dama de compañia de Kami...

No quiero saber de nada que tenga que ver con ella!

Pero...Es tu hermana...

Si fuera mi hermana me dejara el camino libre con la persona que mas amo y no hubiera hecho lo que hizo...T.T

Que?-Ayame no sabia nada de lo que se refería Kykio-

Olvidalo...

No, dime... Talvez te pueda ayudar...

Es que... Esta bien... Inuyasha era mi novio y hace unos meses atras nosotros rompimos a causa de mi hermana..T.T

Que! Pero Kagome es incampaz de...

Esa no es la mosquita muerta que dice ser... Es solo una mentirosa y una mujerzuela!

Es que no lo puedo creer... Pensé que no era así...

Pues pensaste mal... Es solo una...

Esta bien! Ya, capte el punto, pero como fue que paso todo esto?

Kykio le inventó a Ayame una de sus crueles mentiras y la termino por convencer de que Kagome no era mas que una arrastrada que se iba atras de cualquier hombre que se le pusiera en el camino y como Kagome no queria verla con nadie, decidió quitarle a Inuyasha. La inoscencia de Ayame hizo que esta se creyera cada palabra de lo que le había dicho Kykio. Era como si una serpiente venenosa hubiera envenenado completamente el corazon de Ayame... Pero aun quedaban dudas... Ayame estaba muy confundida...Pero estas dudas se acabaron cuando los vió... Vió a Inuyasha salir sigilosamente por la puerte de atras del palacio, no sin antes darle un beso a Kagome. La misma Ayame no podia creer como una persona tan simpatica, gentil y buena como Kami pudiera hacer eso.

Que esta pasando?-Pensó la joven- Y si es cierto lo que dijo Kykio, No seas tonta Ayame! Claro que lo es! Si lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos... La persona que yo consideraba mi amiga, le habia quitado a su propia hermana la persona que mas ama...

La joven se encontraba muy confundida en un rincon de la casa. Queria estar a solas. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue renunciar al trabajo que tenia. Ella no soportaría estar al lado de Kagome, ya que lo que mas odiaba era la gente hipocrita. Pero no lo podía dejar asi por asi. En su casa necesitaban el dinero y ella no se podía dar ese lujo. Asi que decidió quedarse y ayudar a Kykio...

**FLASH BACK.**

Esa no es la mosquita muerta que dice ser... Es solo una mentirosa y una mujerzuela!

Es que no lo puedo creer... Pensé que no era así...

Pues pensaste mal... Es solo una...

Esta bien! Ya capte el punto, pero como fue que paso todo esto?

**-**Yo queria mucho a Inuyasha, mejor dicho, lo quiero mucho. Desde que yo lo traje para presentarselo a la familia, ella se hizo a la idea que debía ser de el. De ahi empezaron las coqueterías...Y miralos ahora: Besandose alla afuera en el patio sin importarle ni un poco que yo tambien viva aqui! Crees que es esto justo! Quiero que ella sufra lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo!... Quiero hacerle pagar todas las que me ha hecho!...

Tienes razon...No entiendo como ella pudo haber hecho esto...pero como es que estan en el patio? Si yo misma...

Si quieres ve a verlos con tus propios ojos... Ahora escucha con atencion lo que vamos a hacer...

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**


End file.
